Seto Takes Over School!
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: This is the sequel to 'What's in Joey's Gym Bag'. Seto still has Joey's gym bag, and has kidnapped Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. Now how will he take over school? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Seto Takes Over School!

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Well, this is the sequel for 'What's In Joey's Gym Bag?'! Thanks to my reviewers, Lavender Wonder and YamiKawaiiNeko for helping me come up with this story! I actually had this posted up here a while ago, like more than 2 years ago, and I decided to edit and repost it. I hope you all like it! Oh yeah: This sign: is a flashback symbol. xD;

Chapter 1

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey ran towards the computer lab, a video tape in Yugi's small grip.

"Come on guys! We gotta hurry!" Joey felt excitement burning up within him, and he raced onward. Yugi however, showed signs of hesitation. "Joey, don't you think you're going a little too far?"

Joey shook his head vigorously.

"No way guys! In fact, I think I'm being quite nice here! If you're about to hesitate, then-!" Joey grabbed the tape from Yugi and raced ahead of them. Yugi sighed.

"Tristan, do you feel as anxious as I do about this?"

"Of course. Joey can never be normal." They sighed unanimously and raced after him.

By the time they had reached the computer lab, Joey had posted a large sign on the door.

"Step on up and see Smelly Seto!"

However, Joey had failed to see that Seto was in the large crowd, and was furious!

"What you are about to see may frighten you!" Tristan took this as a sign to join in with the fun.

"But think how scared Joey and I were – we were the cameramen!"

Seto scowled menacingly while all the other kids howled with laughter.

"Now, let us show you the adventures of Nasty, Smelly Seto!"

The kids cheered and piled into the computer lab, finding a place on the floor to sit. Joey passed out popcorn (for a small fee of course), and dimmed the lights. He turned on the T.V., and the locker room popped up. Girls giggled innocently while boys flushed in embarrassment.

Seto zipped the gym bag closed and swung it over his shoulder. As he was walking out of the gym room to go and eat lunch, he was stopped by the gym teacher.

"Seto, I need to talk to you about a serious matter."

Seto inwardly rolled his eyes. Gym was not an important class. He was already in great physical shape.

"Seto, a few of you classmates have noticed and mentioned to me that you have… body odor."

Seto blinked, surprised. No one in the Kaiba family had B.O., and no one had ever mentioned anything. 'This must be some kind of trick or something…'

"Try using this for a few weeks, and perhaps you'll feel better as well."

The gym teacher handed Seto a stick of men's deodorant before walking out, leaving a confused Seto behind. Seto turned around, checking to see if anyone else was still there. Seeing no one, he sighed.

"Do I really have B.O.?" He bent his head down, and gingerly sniffed his armpits. Suddenly, he heard loud laughter coming from behind a row of lockers.

The tape ended and the screen blackened. The kids cheered and shrieked with laughter.

"I take great pride in being able to bring laughter to my fellow people!"

As the students filed out of the computer lab, Seto slowly stood up from the crowd. Joey's face contorted in fear while all Tristan and Yugi could do was stare. Joey quickly snapped out of his stupor and hid behind Tristan, who immediately hid behind Yugi. Yugi gasped, and let out a shout.

"Why are you hiding behind me? I'm the shortest one here!" As he was about to leave, Seto grabbed Yugi's uniform jacket.

"What's the rush? You are all going to pay for messing with the name of Seto James Kaiba!"

Joey let out a laugh and Seto turned angrily towards him.

"What's so funny Fido?"

"Your middle name is JAMES? HA!"

"How sad for you Fido. I am going to take over the school, and you three will be my first hostages. Make way for the Kaiba School! Then, I will kidnap Tea..."

"What do you plan to do with us Seto?" Yugi shouted at Seto, trying to make eye contact with him by standing on the tips of his toes.

"You shall see Yugi. You shall see…"

A/N: Wow! What's Seto gonna do? By the way, I love the name James, so I'm not insulting anyone with it. In addition, yes, I do realize Seto is a TAD OOC. XD;; Anyway, keep reading! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Takes Over School!

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: The last chapter was REALLY short and… well… this chapter isn't much longer. XD; Sorry! So yeah, just read. ..;

Chapter 2

Seto walked towards the door and grinned. "Now why don't you all stay here like good little puppies while I go and get the principal? He should be very easy to subdue…" He flourished a key from his pocket and closed the door. Yugi heard a slight click and he could tell they were locked inside. Joey's hearing, however, must not have been as good as his.

"What are we gonna do you guys? Seto lo-"

Before Yugi could finish his sentence, Joey was charging at the door.

"No! Joey, you idiot! Seto lo-!"

Joey rammed his head against the door and started to bleed heavily. He slumped down to the ground for a moment, and quickly got back up.

"You guys, the door is locked!"

Tristan sighed. "Um, Joey, you're bleeding…"

"Oh, I am?" With a swipe of the hand, he wiped the blood off his forehead. "Oh, so I am!"

Yugi and Tristan sweatdropped, and Joey grinned. "Let's watch Smelly Seto again!"

As he popped the video into the VCR, Seto unlocked the door and came in, dragging along a limp body. Yugi quickly looked over and realized it was the principal.

"Seto, what did you do?"

"Heh. I made him smell one of Joey's sweat socks."

Joey glared and started running towards him. "LEMME AT HIM! I HATE THE GODDAMN-"

Seto pulled out a part of the intercom set from his pocket, and Joey stopped running.

"Will Tea please come to the computer lab? Tea, PLEASE come to the computer lab." He turned the microphone off and grinned evilly.

"What are you going to do to Tea, Seto?"

Before Yugi's question could be answered, Seto pulled out one of Joey's infamous sweat socks and waved it in front of Yugi and Tristan. Both of them fell to the floor in a slump. However, Joey stood proudly, and Seto had a slight look of confusion on his face for a split second before he replaced it with a scowl.

"Hey Fido, why didn't you pass out?"

"What, are you kidding me? I'm IMMUNE to the scent you moron!" Joey started to laugh triumphantly and Seto sighed, shaking his head.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but I guess I have to…"

He pulled out a lighter from one of his pant pockets. and Joey looked over at him.

"W-W-What are you going to do Seto?"

Seto just smirked, and pulled out a clump of fabric from his coat pocket. He stretched it out before him and Joey gasped.

"Fido, if you don't faint now, I will BURN Mai's bra."

Joey instantly passed out cold on the floor, a drop of drool hanging on the edge of his mouth. Seto sat down and grinned evilly.

"Come to me, Tea…"

A/N: Yeah, I guess Seto is OOC in pretty much the entire story. XD Oh well! Wait for the conclusion! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Seto Takes Over School!

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: This is it folks! The exciting conclusion! Well, it was fun working with ya!

Chapter 3

Tea glanced at the intercom as she heard her name erupting across the school.

"Will Tea please come to the computer lab? Tea, PLEASE come to the computer lab."

"I wonder what I did…? Oh well, I guess I'll see ya guys later!" She walked away from the group of friends she had been hanging out with and headed towards the computer lab. As she neared the door, she could hear Seto mumbling.

"She WILL be mine. Hehehe…"

She opened the door and saw Yugi passed out on the floor. She let out a loud gasp and ran over to him, putting his head on her lap.

"Yugi! Who could have done this to you?" Tea looked over at Seto and immediately knew the answer to her own question.

"You will pay for what you have done Seto…"

She closed the door of the computer lab and locked it, and many inhumane noises were heard for hours afterwards. As students passed the door, they could hear what sounded like a cow, and scratching against the door. One poor student tried to look in and see what was happening, but he was dragged in and subjected to the same torture of the unfortunate Seto.

Tea finally opened the door and walked out peacefully, carrying the poor Yugi in her arms. As Joey and Tristan finally stirred awake, they looked over at the body of Seto. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were filled with SOMETHING that may have looked like… fear?

"Seto, what did Tea do to ya?"

"She gave me an extremely long speech on the importance of friendship…"

THE END

A/N: Seto is OOC! I feel kinda bad. XD;; Uh yeah. Last chapter was the shortest. ..; I guess I could have put this with chapter 2, but I didn't? Oh well, please review! Thank you for reading my story of insanity:D


End file.
